1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display device and a communication method performed by the display device.
2. Related Art
A display device including a touch panel is known. In the display device, in a case where there is contact (hereinafter, contact on touch panel) between a screen of the touch panel and a finger of a user or a thing other than the finger, the coordinates of a position where there is the contact are calculated, and subsequent processing is performed according to a result of the calculation.
There are a variety of specific configurations of the touch panel. For example, an optical touch panel device including a plurality of light emitting elements arranged along vertical and horizontal sides of a display, a plurality of light receiving elements arranged along a side opposite to a side of the display where the plurality of light emitting elements are arranged, a touch panel controller for driving the light emitting elements and detecting the presence or absence of the reception of light of the light receiving elements, and a microcomputer, is known (see JP-A-2014-211841).
The display device including the touch panel adopts a configuration including a drive circuit that controls driving of the touch panel, an arithmetic circuit that performs calculation of the coordinates, a microprocessor that integrally controls the display device, and the like. In the configuration, the arithmetic circuit of the related art detects the presence or absence of the contact on the touch panel in response to a signal output from the drive circuit, and performs the calculation of the coordinates. The arithmetic circuit notifies the microprocessor of the fact that there is contact on the touch panel by an interrupt, at a timing in which the calculation of the coordinates is completed. Accordingly, the microprocessor receives the notification, and reads information of coordinates calculated by the arithmetic circuit from the arithmetic circuit.
In the configuration, there is room to reduce a time from when there is the contact on the touch panel to when the microprocessor starts processing in response to the information of the coordinates. In addition, study for enhancing the power saving effect is also demanded.